Tales of Twins
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around the NA bros. The stories range from canonverse to AUs, romance to family, historical to modern, etc. etc. Most of the stories will have them as twins, or at least brothers, but there will be some stories with them as a couple. I will be doing requests and other pairings besides Amecan. I will also be doing 2ps, Nyos, and 2p!Nyos.
1. Sheep

Title: Sheep

Prompt: Wolfchildren ((Movie))

Universe: AU with secret supernatural creatures

Setting: Modern, University

Genre(s): Romance, Supernatural

Characters: America, Canada,

Pairings: AmeCan

Rating: T

Warnings: Implied sex, homosexuality, werewolves, religion, swears, homophobia,

.-*-.

Matthew's hair had gotten long. Long enough to braid back. Alfred knew that because every morning he braided it. And every afternoon he would unravel the weave, take a shower, and climb into bed. (Alfred's bed, but after a long time Alfred stops caring.)

Matthew slept on his stomach, with his hands folded under his chin and his too long hair spread across the pillows he was hogging. No matter how much Alfred pushed and shoved Matthew would only chuckle and role back into place. (Alfred hates that. He has enough trouble sleeping next to the Canadian without the pillow hording.)

(Matthew sleeps naked. It doesn't bother Alfred, but he knows it should.)

Alfred grew up in the south, in a very small, very religious town. He spent is summers swimming in the lake and the Baptismal tub thing the church had. It seemed like every time he went to church is mother had him baptized. (She always says she could smell the sin in him.)

Alfred moved north for college. A fresh new start, away from everyone that knew him. He was all smiles when he first stepped foot on campus, his southern drawl and his sunny demeanor making him stand out. He stopped going to church. (But he prays before every meal.)

He worked part time at an animal health care clinic. (That's where he meets Matthew.)

((Matthew's gay. Alfred's got everyone convinced that he's not.)

Alfred woke up every morning before Matthew and just watched him breathe, and as creepy as that sounds Matthew never minded it. He liked waking up to seeing Alfred laying there, waiting helplessly for Matthew to make breakfast. (Matthew always makes pancakes. Alfred tells him that he doesn't mind, but Matthew's not too sure.)

(Matthew puts maple syrup on everything. Alfred doesn't have the heart to tell him that it's gross as hell.)

Matthew joined the university for Alfred, and got a job too. He worked at a cafe, where he pretended to have a French accent to get more tips. (Everyone at school knows Matthew's gay.)

Alfred's dreams were contained in a white picket fence, and Matthew called him boring. (Alfred's friends are the only ones that seem to mind.)

Matthew wanted to take Alfred rock climbing, but something was holding Alfred back. (Alfred pretends not to know Matthew at school.)

Matthew wanted to take Alfred north, and Alfred wanted to take Matthew south. (Alfred hates the cold, and Matthew gets heatstroke so easily.)

(Sometimes Matthew hates Alfred.)

They argued. (Or as much as they could. Alfred doesn't take many things seriously, and Matthew's so passive aggressive that he could be smiling right at you, and you wouldn't know he's thinking about murdering you.)

They first had sex seven months after they got together. It hadn't been glorious, or heart breaking, or even that pleasurable. They ended laughing at themselves and promising to do more research in the morning. (Matthew likes to bite during sex. One time he broke skin and Alfred didn't let his boyfriend sleep in his room for a week.)

Matthew had trouble letting Alfred topping in sex. (After he bites him Alfred prays over his silver cross every night before the full moon, even though Matthew tells him a million times that what he is isn't transmittable.)

(Matthew wants to get married and adopt. Alfred's not sure it it's right.)

After they argued Matthew ran, and he ran fast. Alfred sat there, and thought of what his life would be like if Matthew wasn't apart of it. (Alfred accuses Matthew of leading him to sin. Matthew argues you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink.)

(Alfred sometimes hates Matthew.)

Matthew didn't come back that time, and Alfred cried. (He loves him more than anything in the world.)

(Alfred meets Matthew at an animal health care clinic, and that's where he finds him after he's hit by a car.)

Alfred hated waiting for his lover to get out of surgery, but there was nothing he could do. (He hates telling people that it's his pet in there, but homosexuality is a sin, and bestiality is a sin, and falling in love with a male werewolf is two strikes against him.)

When he can take Matthew home he does, and he hugged him before Matthew shifted into his human form. (Matthew's half wolf and half Eskimo dog.)

Matthew hugged him back, and ever wanted to let go. (Alfred knows he's going to hell, but he doesn't care.)

Alfred took Matthew to meet his parents. The dogman never wanted to go that far south again. (His parents refuse to speak with him as long as he's with Matthew.)

Matthew took Alfred mountain climbing. The American never wanted to go that far north again. (Somewhere along the way they get married. Alfred expects it to be this big thing, but really nothing changes.)

They settled down behind a white picket fence that Matthew loathed with every fiber of his being. (Their children calls them 'Dad' and 'Papa'.)

Matthew hated being caged, and every chance he got to run he did. (He always comes back.)

(Their children would never know their grandparents. Matthew doesn't mind. Alfred hates it.)

Alfred and Matthew died together after their children went to college. (A drunk driver hits them. Neither had a chance of survival.)

They were buried together. (Alfred never meets Matthew's family. Matthew likes it that way.)

.-*-.

**Well, that was my first one-shot for this. I will be doing requests, but they have to relate to America and Canada as brothers or in a relationship. Please review.**


	2. Blood

Title: Blood

Prompt: Steampunk story idea of mine

Universe: Steampunk future

Setting: Steampunk future on a spaceport

Genre(s): Sci-fi, family, angst

Characters: America, Canada, France

Pairings: FAC family

Rating: T

Warning: angst

.-*-.

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that everything far away was blurry. He looked around, blinking a few times, trying to bring things into focus. He doesn't know where he is and he's scared.

"You're awake," something besides him whispers. He jerked, turning wildly to see a person sitting close to him. The person had wavy light hair and purple eyes, and he was smiling brightly. "Hello."

"Hello," he repeated. He blinked at the man. "Hello."

His smile got larger still. "Hello. My name's Matthew, and you're Alfred. We're brothers."

He, Alfred, blinked. "Matthew. Alfred. Brothers." He didn't understand what any of these words meant.

Matthew smiled and took his arm before pulling him off of the table. "Let's find you some clothes, eh?"

Alfred blinked as he was pulled off of the table. He stood unsteadily on his feet and held onto Matthew for stability. "Clothes eh?" He repeated mindlessly.

Matthew nodded and lead his brother to his room.

.-*-.

Alfred had learned a lot in three weeks. He learned how to walk without Matthew to lean on. He learned that he should put clothes on every morning, especially if Matthew said he was having guests over. He learned to eat, drink and talk like every person his age.

He learned that Matthew was a robotist, and was currently developing a robot with emotions. Many thought him crazy. He learned that he and Matthew were brothers, twins in fact, which meant they both had the same Mommy and Daddy, and they were together in their mother's womb.

Alfred got tired two times a day. Once in the middle of the day and once at night. When he got tired at day he was supposed to find Matthew so he could wake him up, and at night he was supposed to lay down until Matthew woke him up.

Alfred spent a lot of his time learning, and he had a lot of questions too, but Matthew always answered them. ("Mattie if we're brothers then why are you teaching all of me this instead of Papa?" "Because Papa's really busy." "Mattie why don't I dream?" "I'm sure you do. You would go insane if you didn't." "Mattie if Kuma's broken why don't you fix him?" "Kuma's not broken. Sure his memory circuit is a bit damaged, but that's the way he is. Why should I fix him?" "Mattie why do you use a key to wake me up?" "Because that's how you wake up. Everyone's different.)

Alfred got to meet his papa two months after he first opened his eyes, and he spent the whole morning excited. He broke several things ("No Al. It's not weird that you're stronger than me. We are different people, even if we are twins."), and when the doorbell ran to announce his arrival Alfred bounded out of his seat, opened the door, and threw himself at the man standing there. "Papa!"

Francis blinked when he was suddenly hugged by a young man who looked a lot like his son, but he only shrugged it off. "I'm afraid you might have the wrong person."

He smiled brighter than the sun at the Frenchman. "Nope. Matt showed me pictures of you. You're our papa. I learned that most of the time the parent teaches their kids stuff, but Mattie told me that you're really busy all the time, so I forgive you!"

Francis blinked slowly and turned to look at his son, who was standing in the doorway, pale and pleading with his eyes. Francis blinked twice and stared at the man hugging him before smiling. "Thank you. It was very regrettable that I wasn't here more, though I hope to be," he said, his eyes casting a looked at Matthew, who only nodded.

They walked back inside, Alfred chatting Francis' ear off, while Francis did his best to keep up with his speed-talking. Matthew only watched their interactions, and as the day turned to night the small, hopeful smile on his face kept growing.

Finally Alfred got tired and went to bed, and Francis took that opportunity to corner his son. "Mathieu, who was that?"

Matthew looked his father straight in the eyes. "That's my twin brother Alfred."

"Mathieu, you do not have a brother."

"Yes I do. He died in the womb, remember?"

Francis groaned and sat down. "Mon petit, please not that again. It hurts me to think about that."

Matthew nodded. "Yes, I know, but now he's back."

"Just because you make a robot and call him your brother does not mean that he is."

"But he is. You saw how he acted today. Would you call him any less than your son?"

Francis shook his head. "He is flesh wrapped over gears..."

Matthew sighed and sat down, trying to make him understand. "You say how exited he was. He wants you in his life Papa."

"Because you told him I fathered him."

"You always said you wanted a more outgoing son."

"I just meant that you should get out more." He sighed and pushed his lovely blond hair out of his face. "How did you do it? A robot with a personality and emotions?"

Matthew smirked and crossed his arms. "Trade secret. Now, I know this is going to be strange, but can you at least try?"

Francis sighed, and Kuma decided to walk by them and proclaim 'Who?' at Matthew. Francis only sighed again when his first born scooped the robot bear into his lap. "His memory is broken. I don't understand why you don't just fix him."

Matthew smiled and snuggled into the soft fur. "Because he's perfect the way he is."

Upstairs Alfred laid in his bed, perfectly still. In the morning he would complain to Matthew that he hadn't had a dream, and Matthew would only shrug. Francis would make them breakfast and smile when Alfred calls him 'Papa'.

One day Alfred would find out what he really is, and he would run away, taking the key that kept him moving with him. News of the master robotist who made a robot with emotions would spread until one day someone finally discovered Matthew, and Francis would search frantically for his missing sons, but right now they are happy, and would be that way for a long time.

.-*-.

**Kind of a prequel for this steamtalia story that I'm planning on doing. The ending is really bad, but I have no idea how else to end it. Maybe I'll come back and look at it later. Please review.**


	3. Twins

Title: City of the Damned- Prologue: Eagle and Bear

Prompt: I got this idea after watching the third season of Black Butler, half of wolf children, and was brainstorming ways to make my fantasy story darker.

Universe: Fantasy? I'm still deciding.

Setting: A city full of people down on their luck.

Genre(s): Dis-utopia?

Characters: America, Canada

Pairings: AmeCan, CanAme

Rating: M

Warnings: Incest, dubcon, noncon, underage, murder, death. None of it is explicit, nor does it go into great detail, but I want to warn people first.

At first it was just the three of us, but that quickly became just the two of us, my little brother and I. Honestly I'm not quite sure how we survived without our mother, but I guess we were just lucky.

It got harder when our sight started to fade but thankfully Alfred could see close up and I could see far away, so as long as we stayed close we could complete each other.

I'm not sure when he started watching us, but it must have been when we were stealing food. He saw how strong Alfred was and how far I could throw things. He offered us a place at his guild, where he could train us. How could we say 'no'?

I remember that at first training was hard, and how easily we resolved to tears. Not that that's very surprising. We were really young after all.

The older students didn't take pity on us, and maybe it was all the tears or the way the Master favored us, but they soon grew to resent us. It was almost scary how fast we learned anger, and how it could help one in battle.

As we grew we became so much better; Alfred became stronger every day and I became sharper, quieter, sneakier. He said we would be the perfect team, the sun and the moon, one in light and one in the shadows. He said we would make the best team because we were twins we could always count on the other. He told us that as long as we had the other we shouldn't count on anyone else. Why would we need them? We had each other. Always.

It was my fault. I had been talking to a girl, because she was really pretty, and Master caught me. He told me and Alfred that we didn't need companionship, because we had each other. He told us we didn't need anyone else, even for psychical urges. 'Whores will sell you out for two coppers, and families aren't for people like you and me'. He said he would teach us. We said no. He said if we didn't want to be taught by him we could leave.

Where could we go?

That night, under the tutoring gaze of our teacher, we had sex for the first time. It didn't amount to much, and by the time it was over we were sobbing in each others arms. He tried to console us, saying that, with practice, we could bring each other to the heights of pleasure. After our master had left we told each other that we had made the right choice, that we wouldn't survive on the streets. I think we both knew that he wouldn't have let us go.

We thought of the sex as a punishment, so we did our best to be good little boys, training harder and staying away from both the same and opposite gender so we wouldn't earn our Master's wrath. He, however, thought of it as more training, trying to get us to rely on each other more and more, so that you couldn't tell where one started and one ended. The stuff he made us do next was tame compared to just flat out sex, mostly just hand and blow jobs. Master always said that he preferred it when Alfred blew me because he wouldn't speak for hours afterword, sometimes even days.

I knew he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would puke.

It scared me, move then ever, how I could know that without even talking.

It went on for years, training by day and training by night. Somewhere along the way I realized that I was enjoying the night training more then I should, more then I had any right to. I tried to distance myself from Alfred, but Master wouldn't have that. He tied us down right next to each other, told us it was for our own good, and started in.

I still have nightmares.

I still remember the way that Alfred cried and begged and pleaded, holding my hand as tightly as he could. When Master was done with my brother he moved on to me, and it started all over again.

It was my fault.

I _knew_ that Master wouldn't like it, and I knew he would punish me, but I didn't think he would hurt Alfred.

I'm the worst. He deserves better.

What Master had done worked, and we couldn't leave each others side. We'd even stand outside the bathroom when the other one was going. We were back to the way things were before, and I could do nothing to stop the unholy thoughts and feelings I had about my brother.

I told him. I told him, because if Master found out that I was keeping something from Alfred we would be punished again. He just watched me for a while, and then kissed me. It wasn't the way that Master made us kiss, but softer. Why did we always end up in the same boat?

We made love that night, and when Master came for our night lessons he saw us, but left soon after.

We both knew that we had to leave. We had known for a while, but we didn't know where or how.

We started to plan, the tactical training that I went through being put to good use in a real life situation. Master would be proud. We stayed for a few more years, knowing that we would only leave once we were sure that we learned all we needed to know. That would be our easiest way to get out.

We were the best students. We made Master so proud, and all the other students jealous, but none of them dared to get in our way. We were unstoppable.

One night Master told us that we had learned all we could from him, and that he would send us to another teacher who could heighten our learning even more. How could we say no to that? It was perfect.

The other students were happy to see us leave, but I don't think it was possible for them to like us leaving more then we did. It was like... a breath of fresh air. We no longer lived under Master's rule.

Our new Mistress was even more terrible, in a way. At least Master seemed to be looking out for us, even through our punishments, but she... Mistress seemed to _enjoy_ was she put us through.

It started out small, with chickens for dinner. Not so hard to kill, but the stakes were getting higher quickly, and soon it was made clear that if we didn't kill the other students first they would kill us. She explained how there would be only one graduation from her school. We assumed that the two of us counted as one, as we did to Master, and we started our training.

Our first kill was of an older student. He tried to sneak up on us one night, when we were dealing with stress the only way we know how. He was so surprised that he paused, which was the last thing he should have done. It was easy, one throwing knife and we could get back to what we were doing. We yelled in climax while he bled out on our floor.

It was too late for us. I think we realized it then, as we cleaned semen and blood off of each other, our dead classmate not four feet from us. It was too late to change.

It continued on, through out the year. Student after student died, a few by our own hands. Some thought they were smart, trying to get Alfred and me alone. It made us only more dangerous. After all, we feared being apart, but our training helped us turn that fear into something much more deadly. They didn't stand a chance.

By the end of the year there was only a few of us left, and Mistress put is in this arena, saying that only one would come out alive.

She was stupid. Surely Master had told her about us?

When it was only the two of us left she demanded that we turn on each other, saying that we could only count on ourselves.

She was so stupid.

We left that day, our bodies caked in the blood of our teachers, and we set out towards a city, so we could make our living. It wasn't hard. We're good at what we do, and we always have each other.

No one can stop us.


End file.
